Beso de Despedida One-Shot
by Scioncchi
Summary: Todo tiene un final. La gracia está en hacer el final, lo más indoloro posible. Pero aún así, te seguiré amando. [JuHaku/Yaoi]


Sentía una opresión en el pecho.

No lograba entenderlo, por ningún medio. ¿No había sido él quién le había propuesto formar pareja?

Pero ahora… Esas palabras… _«No creo ser para ti, Judar. Será mejor tomar caminos separados. »_ Retumbaban en su cabeza.

Se tapó los oídos a la vez que intentaba pensar que eso era sólo y tan sólo un sueño. A lo lejos observaba cómo un nubarrón horrible se acercaba, anunciando tormenta.

—Maldición… Hakuryuu… —Aunque eso no era realmente lo que le importaba.

Todo era culpa de ese princeso. Por más que lo intentaba no se iba, no se distraía. Esas palabras volvían y lo dejaban sin ánimos, sin fuerzas, con un horrible dolor en el pecho.

— _¿Es esto…Una pena de amor?_ —Se preguntó, a sí mismo, a la vez que deslizaba sus manos hasta su cabello y apretaba aquel. Agradecía que nadie pudiese verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, vulnerable.

Cuando Hakuryuu le dijo esas palabras había quedado en shock. No tuvo tiempo en ningún momento de reaccionar, él tan sólo le dio una palmada en su hombro y se fue. Quién sabe a dónde. Quién sabe con quién.

Tan sólo supo, que cuando reaccionó, ya estaba solo en ese pasillo poco concurrido.

De manera inmediata había buscado refugio en el tejado del palacio puesto que no sentía por ningún lugar los contenedores de su pareja… _O más bien dicho, ex pareja._

¿Tan rápido había acabado?

De repente la opresión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte. Definitivamente no debía pensar en ello.

Posó su antebrazo delafgvjdf-knte de sus ojos una vez sintió cómo finas gotas comenzaban a caer sobre su cuerpo. En cuestión de instantes, esa pequeña brisa fresca pasó a ser un bombardeo de gruesas gotas, que poco a poco le empapaban por completo, dejando con volumen su cabello, y pegadas a su piel sus ropas.

Gruñó.

Necesitaba explicaciones, y las necesitaba ahora. No se iba a estar echando a morir como una magdalena, y Hakuryuu tampoco se le iba a escapar.

Claro que no. Después de todo, fue la primera persona en poseerlo, en hacerlo suyo, era la única persona que había logrado ver su rostro sonrojado y gimiendo.

Se cohibió un poco al recordarlo.

— _Tan dulce…_

Aunque ese no era el tema ahora. Con opresión en el pecho y todo, empapado y todo, bajó de aquel tejado, buscando al menor para encararlo.

Buscó por los lugares más concurridos por su príncipe, extorsionó a un par de servidumbres para que le dijeran, pero nadie sabía nada.

De repente, sintió su presencia. La inconfundible presencia de **su** príncipe.

— _¡Es él…!_ —No podía creerlo. El lugar donde estaba… Era…

Fue a buscarlo, y sin duda, ahí estaba, ese sedoso cabello azabache menguándose con el pasar del viento, únicamente protegido por los árboles que lo rodeaban.

Lo estaba haciendo. Estaba acariciando el tronco del árbol en el cual se dieron su primer beso.

Judar pareció conmocionarse. No estaba levitando. Había corrido, con todas sus fuerzas. Más al ver eso había quedado estupefacto.

— Hakuryuu… —No pudo evitar susurrar.

En ese momento al menor le dio un respingo, y se giró.

Un relámpago cayó, a la vez que Judar notaba las marcas de lágrimas en los ojos ajenos. Tenía la nariz completamente roja, y se notaba, seguía llorando.

— _Judar_ … No… _Oráculo,_ ¿Qué está haciendo acá? —Intentó mantener la compostura el príncipe, secándose sus más recientes lágrimas con la manga de su atuendo, y tratando de ser lo más distante posible.

—… —Se quedó examinándolo. No le había gustado nada ese cambio en la forma de llamarle. —Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

— ¿Acaso ya no puedo rondar por los alrededores del palacio en el que vivo?

—…Hakuryuu… —El otro pareció estremecerse ante su nombramiento. —Sabes perfectamente qué árbol es ese.

—Claro que sí. Es un durazno. —Respondió, arisco a caer en sus juegos.

—No me refiero a eso… —Judar poco a poco había reanudado su caminar en dirección al menor.

—Entonces no sé a qué se puede referir.

— ¡No te hagas! —Cada vez estaban más cerca. El príncipe se incomodó, comenzando a ver a los lados en busca de una salida.

—Judar, yo… —Un trueno sonó.

—Ne, Hakuryuu… Dime… ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —El flequillo le tapaba los ojos a Judar, cosa que hacía más escalofriante las cosas para el menor.

— ¿Eh? —Pasó saliva, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—Estabas llorando… Anda… Dime por qué…

—No sé… No sé de qué estás hablando.

— ¡Hakuryuu! —El Magi terminó por abalanzarse contra el príncipe y acorralar su esbelta figura entre sus brazos, contra el mismo árbol que había presenciado el inicio de su historia. — ¡Responde! ¿¡Por qué estabas llorando!? —La dura mirada de Judar aterró a Hakuryuu, quien había visto esos ojos llenos de dulzura con anterioridad.

Sin poder controlarlo, sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, y su nariz se sonrosó, mientras le mantenía la mirada al que consideraba _su primer amor._

—…La nostalgia… —Soltó en un casi inaudible susurro a raíz de las ráfagas de viento. —Al ver el árbol en el que me diste nuestro primer beso… La nostalgia me invadió…

Judar no se esperaba esa respuesta. — ¿Nostalgia?

—Sí… —Asintió el menor, soltando un par de lágrimas. Quedó cabizbajo, y pasó su diestra por su cabello. Una amarga risa se le salió. —Qué tonto, ¿No? De repente… Me dolió pensar en que no podría recurrir de nuevo a tus labios… Que alguien más podría entrar en tu cama… Que podrías entregarle a alguien más lo que sin necesidad de pedirte, me diste… Aún cuando yo fui quien decidió ponerle punto final a esta historia… Esto…

El Magi no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula. Esta vez fue a él a quien se le cristalizaron los ojos.

— ¡Mierda! —Gritó, a la vez que golpeaba el tronco del árbol. Hakuryuu por reflejo elevó su vista, topándose con la dolida ajena. —Si ibas a estar así… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — _¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo?_

Hakuryuu pasó saliva, mientras su labio inferior tiritaba.

—Yo… Judar, voy a irme a Sindria.

Eso pareció ser un balde con agua fría para el Magi, quien quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Qué…?

—Sinbad-dono ha aceptado que vaya a estudiar allá y… Yo… He comenzado con mi misión, con mi propósito de vida. No soportaría que te vieras afectado por ello.

Seguía sin comprenderlo. Entonces, ¿Seguía amándolo? ¿Qué clase de solución era esa…?

— ¡Pero si ya estoy depravado! ¡No puedo verme afectado por absolutamente nada más! —Aseguró, desesperado, mientras el viento cambiaba de curso y les llegaba directamente la lluvia en la cara.

— ¿Y si la Organización decidiera sacarte de Kou?

Las cosas se helaron.

— ¿Con qué propósito…?

—Eso no importa, Judar… —A Hakuryuu pareció endulzársele la mirada. Pasó su diestra por la mejilla ajena, y un esbozo de sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. —Esta es nuestra despedida.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el príncipe se puso de puntitas, y se aferró al cuello ajeno, depositando un delicado, afectuoso y suave beso en los labios de Judar.

Una lágrima cayó, seguida de una segunda y pronto tercera.

Judar estaba llorando.

Se aferró como pudo al menudo cuerpo que sabía, no podría volver a tener entre sus brazos. Y alargó el beso, con desesperación. Parecía querer fundirse con Hakuryuu, más no podía.

Se separaron apenas el menor se quedó sin aire.

Estaba agitado, sonrojado, con los ojos hinchados. Calmó su respiración, y le dedicó una mirada. —Este es nuestro beso de despedida.

—Espe-

Un soldado apareció.

—Príncipe Hakuryuu, el barco lo espera en el puerto. —Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no haber visto absolutamente nada, y el abrazo pasaba desapercibido.

—Debo irme. —Soltó simple Hakuryuu, y deshizo todo abrazo, todo contacto, y no dedicó una palabra más.

Siguió al soldado, aunque en cierto punto dejó que aquel se adelantara. Sabía perfectamente que dejaba atrás a un destrozado Judar.

Se giró levemente, para ver cómo el magi no había podido moverse un solo centímetro.

—Te amo. —Susurró, modulando bastante para que Judar pudiese entenderle.

Supo que lo había hecho cuando se conmocionó. Tomó un durazno, y se lo lanzó.

— ¡Eres un maldito! —Alcanzó a escuchar Hakuryuu, más ya dejaba atrás aquel árbol. Aquel beso. Aquella primera vez.

Aquel primer amor.

En el camino, lanzó por ahí el durazno recibido.

Nunca llegó a leer el _"Te amo más"_ improvisado que había escrito en él Judar, con un poco de magia de calor.


End file.
